Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to vehicular transportation, and more particularly to a structured apparatus and system to manage monitored traffic flow based on Phase-Change density factors, sharing contemporary and historical data with certified share holders, and both state and the federal DOT.
Discussion of the Background
Intuitive Intelligent Traffic Systems commands real-time data signals encapsulated, some of which by way of encrypted mobile and/or static comm-devices, collecting physical events indicating positional Phase-Change spatial locations for each vehicle in relationship to other vehicular movements within any given network domains infrastructure. Thereby providing stern evidence that pushes Quantum Mathematical Boundaries displacing momentum and positional points calculated at the same time from multiple XY co-ordinates (Long/Lat) laced together with spatial third dimension Z—Topography and Climatic Expectations commixed with the human factor, vehicle capabilities to navigate amalgamated within the network architectonics that intensifying traffic throughput by way of a Channeled Telematic Architecture. CTA is created by incorporating sub-navigational systems that only communicate with specific comm-devices, this feature establishes a security proficiency by establishing a secure protocol for comm-device sync-d and registered with other comm-devices having a direct data transmission com-link with the systems servers.
With ever increasing degree of road traffic congestion and the related road rage in certain areas, there are specific variables to manage monitored traffic density safely. In doing so relaxes congestion and aids in alleviating unexpected maneuvers from careless drivers, supports redundancy of communication links to many different types of comm-devices. Resulting in fuel consumption decreases in direct relationship, association with environmental concerns such as CO2 and other engine maintenance items are maintained constant, including management of items such as vehicle inspections, licensing status and insurance coverages become relative to the overall equation.
Thus, flow variations of network traffic manageability decreases useless idle times, and more requiring earnest attention regarding fuel consumed to break and/or minimize inertia, the second true element in this traffic ecosystem modeled equation and the most important is manageability of variable sustained vehicle velocity. By allowing vehicular traffic to flow in variable speed variations within the state of this inventions created ecosystem drives measurable analytics, evaluating the temporal effectiveness on how well traffic systems performance can be further enhanced in reducing speed between lights, allowing cross traffic to seamlessly flow along with other secondary roadways, traffic becomes manageable exponentially.
Existing systems lack an efficient stable and most importantly a uniform structured operating system, and generally depends on direct line of sight, with visual observations of some sorts produced from devices like infrared receivers, cameras that have limited visual detection zones and other devices used to aid emergency and other vehicular traffic that are not reactive enough if at all and most require a direct line of sight to function somewhat properly. Video image vehicle detection system (VIVDS) that need to be humanly monitored and are inconsistent with detections due to having an engineer manually draw and/or automatically adjust the limited detection zones repetitively too identify precise areas of concern due to vehicular traffic positions and/or size variations within the lanes themselves.
Furthermore, loop detectors that are fairly expensive and results in area concrete deterioration from water infiltrating that causes cracks, and have a high failure rate with limited capabilities along with other expensive devices that do not collect real-time data from multiple positional reference points continuously throughout any municipality and/or on freeways. Such techniques can only provide extremely limited short range manageability with little or no proficiency, if any at all for the manageability of multiple vehicles and are too imprecise for more sophisticated management strategies that engages the ability to monitor traffic density and there associated variables such as maintaining safety-critical distant factors between vehicles based on density flow rates as speeds increases in direct relationship.
Thus the aggregate density of traffic has a direct relationship to area traffic speed within cities and or freeways. Whereby the increased distant between vehicular movements creates less dense traffic resulting in a safer network, since this distant factor assists in lane changes, unexpected or system generated speed reductions maintaining a safe velocity rate flow in any given network infrastructure. Managing variable density flow rates provides the decreases energy consumption and provides vehicular maintenance warnings, realtime insurance coverage verifications capabilities along with current inspection and/or valid license status and other data, and are generally not automated nor shared with governmental or other entities that are part of the current vehicular traffic equation.
Current traffic equipment and/or studies do not take into consideration as to the staggering amount of fuel needed to obtain momentum again after stopping, beside idling and these statistical studies lack evidence as to many types of vehicles old, new and not properly tuned. Thus, there currently exists deficiencies in managing flow rates in relationship to traffic density and the further need of a uniform standardization, comprising architectural application reliability so that no matter what country or state you drive in, the system encompasses a uniform traffic architecture also known as UCA.
Phase-Change Spatial Analytics helps municipalities make advanced informed decisions regarding vehicular density and the need to map some traffic to other routes in advance to maintain maximum destination variations consist with original routes destination time frames, and/or make spatial phase changes in velocity to other cross-layer intersections. The data collection assuredly sheds new light on road concentration costs, short and long term future congestion alternative.
In conjunction with vTelarc Phase-Change, spatial analytical data modeling from overlay map-objects provides decision makers from city to state DOT telematics business intelligence, including traffic modeling for public transportation and school busses, along with significant monetary saving in all area of current traffic management.
The invention provides business owners such as trucking and/or service related enterprises a Smarter Processing Platform enabling proven financial performance from their assets. The power to plan maintenance and/or new roads, visualize, share across multiple platforms, and to create safer vehicular infrastructure. As with our past, Phase-Change Spatial Analytics is a body of methods and techniques formulated for analyzing spatial scalability, the results of which depend upon the spatial density arrangement from prior moments in vehicular artifacts past and/or present movement. These analytics provide informatics far beyond the tool set for querying, measuring, transforming, describing, optimization from conceptual testing from the real-time data harvested.
Furthermore, the need for standardized International Transit Telematics System, also known as ITTS is consistent for the advancement in traffic telematics world-wide, that continually computes traffics phase-change spatial positions virtually throughout any given network infrastructure area. Maintaining standardization in distance factors based on density on freeways or for that matter any traversed roadway with transit variables compiled with in-exhaustible speed variations, detections of lane deviations from Vector Lane Drift, also known as vLaneDrift notifications integrating Proximitry Integration.
Further advancing Traffic Congestion Artifacts in relationship to other vehicles from planned and/or not route destinations, as it relates to alternatives for planned or unplanned routes, detours and other traffic variables codifies traffic flow based on a regulated flow rate in relationship with the aggregate density composed with the human equation, vehicle capacity to navigate, along with topography and climatic factors that keep to a minimum unnecessary idling and/or minimizing the need to consistently break inertia.
Signal light control mechanisms, cameras and the like are minute representations in the whole scheme in traffic control that does not account for the time/distant equation for the entire network traffic infrastructure in any given municipality or the surrounding conurbations approaching interactions, and for that matter even on freeways in an around and between any town or metroplex. These are a few examples of just another one of many priority elements this system, Administers Organizational Control responding with a Cloud Sync'd Enterprise Architecture in secure communication with a central server.
Currently there are statistical records that provides most cities have very large numbers of non-compliant vehicles without current tags or for that matter inspections and/or that are not properly insured. Previous statistics show nearly 40 percent of all drivers in the Dallas-Fort Worth MetroPlex do not carry insurance, and further possibly more due to lapsed coverages at any given time period. Insurance coverages can be updated/paid through the ‘system’ network using secure ECDLinks creating many more tech jobs.
The preferred understanding of the system embodiments, comprises an architectural resemblance of, opening up and looking inside either a PC and/or a Mac. Both have a pre-configured and most assuredly that of which constructs is merely an infrastructure, that has made its way to this inventions over all composure and to its processes managed by knowledge from the infrastructure itself at all communication levels encompassing Channeled Telematics.
The resources municipalities have currently in use, once moved over to a manageability role, utilizing current deployed traffic devices as the need to be replaced arises and/or move over too, as in taking down certain intersections traffic lights and other signage. The savings from bidding new contracts for equipment that is not sufficient to adapt much further without significant costs, maintenance heavy, along with updates on internal hard and or software are substantial.
Taking the cost of one four-way double lane intersection from traffic lights w/hardware and cameras, and/or other sensors, the dollar amount moves close to 5 figures in some instances much more. By placing one or more tVectorHub comm-devices and/or other combinations of other types of hub devices for any particular intersection going away from the intersection for a mile or more or less and/or replace all forms of signage and their associated poles and towers with exceptions of course. The cost to convert over to a completely digital infrastructure is extremely cost effectively accomplished, with less effort, with more flexibility and endless possibilities to advance traffic flow to an art such as the computer industry has done. The jobs to manufacture comm-devices, to deploy same, to manage the infrastructure both local, state and federal jobs with independent contractor jobs at all levels and to maintain, analysis the informatics and share with other tribal entities from data the system generates both in-house and in the field creates a new era in telematics. Most of these jobs are somewhat technical in nature and other positions require degrees in specific fields, again to manage, oversee and improve the system.
Objective reality of this structured apparatus and converging subsystems is to protect drivers and lessen the cost in vehicle management, substantial reduction in combined vehicle exhausted energy and creating a platform that will universally accommodate the paradigm shift in Managed Autonomous Usage-based Insurance.
Fundamentally, MAUBI sets a standard for composure in traffic infrastructure reliability that enhances detection, uses rudimentary comm directives for each manually, semi-autonomous and/or autonomous vehicles once linkup to assist in the ability towards predictive drive ability creating an Intuitive Transit Telematics System. While accurately pricing faulty drivers by non-engagement, insurance carriers hold risk in check, realized from generated Statistical Telematic Analytical Data—STAD.
The need for managed Cloud Based Sync'd Architectural system is necessary since data driven comm-devices produce astronomical amount of information, and the need for such data to be extracted into one area server will not suffice, even under the best of conditions.
Traffic flow rate has a direct relationship with traffic density cloaked with human emotions, the vehicles drive-ability and/or its capacity to navigate autonomously, along with climate and/or topography conditions and other expectations. Taking emotions out of the equation as much as possible, with expectational standardization, managing the density factor; network traffic can be reduced to a elementary manageable framework by adjusting speed in proportion too density or in some events vis-à-vis, thus managed flow rates become rudimentary.
Moreover, safety-critical functions that navigate by universal encrypted digital comm-advice directives minimizes wasted fuel, and of course with permission as to advice directives that inform each driver as to their spatial relationship with other vehicles utilizing Density Point Clustering Schema—DPCS, and in turn predictable automation as to expectable driver destination that was either chosen on the fly or programmed into network status and/or archived for daily routes takes place autonomously. Measuring and recording the amount of vehicular traffic proximitry density at any given time frame (moment) relative to a specific point, compared with the speed of the comparative clustered mass area chosen, common variations in predictable conception provide results to manage vehicular flow rates at future points in time.
Furthermore, non-insured vehicles and/or non-compliant vehicles place a substantial burden on the cost of insurance and our environment over all for each citizen from within any country. After Phase1 is brought into effective action notably, insurable costs are reduced by safer road conditions, and these concerns fade during the first phase of deployment from detection of a Registered Sync'd and Paired pAvics with a downloadable certified application for smart devices or other certified comm-devices with similar communication capabilities. At first encouraging driver engagement to manually enter vehicle data via secure web-link or entered the data from within the downloadable applications secure link for requested informational data linked to drivers VIN# such as current tag number, insurance and inspection status, age, any physical limitations, use of glasses and more by way of a non shared data base; this self entered data is verified from a shared and/or other databases with local or state authorities and/or shared with insurance companies updated informatics as it becomes available.